Masquerade
by riiv
Summary: Levi dan Mikasa adalah siswa terbaik di sekolahnya. Semuanya memang biasa-biasa saja bagi mereka,tetapi ketika tahu bahwa marga mereka sama, itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi mereka berdua. Sebab mereka bukanlah Kakak dan Adik ataupun saudara. Akankah misteri ini terungkap oleh mereka berdua?
1. Bab 1

**Masquerade**

 ** _(Kita bisa temukan wajah asli ini)_**

Levi x Mikasa (RivaMika)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo semua! Para penggemar anime Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan), lebih tepatnya pengemar RivaMika! Disini saya akan membuat sebuah cerita tentang mereka, tapi tidak hanya mereka saja? Pastinya beberapa character dari SnK akan turut berperan disini.

Sebenarnya saya adalah penulis yang baru (tapi tidak terlalu baru). Jadi sebagai permulaan mungkin akan ada kesalahan dan kekeliruan dalam cerita maupun tulisan. Jadi mohon bantuannya yah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Angin berdesir lembut melewatiku_

 _Surai hitam nan legam itu tertiup dengan lembutnya_

 _Bola Matanya yang sangat kelam menatapku dengan dingin_

 _Berusaha membuatku jatuh di dalam kekelaman aksara jiwanya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LEVII! SEN-PAII!" teriak Eren sambil berlari. Ia sedang terburu-buru

Orang yang merasa dirinya di panggil hanya diam lalu berbalik menghadap arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Senn-pai" ucap Eren sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang yang bernama Levi itu

Eren terdiam sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum

"Ah! Maaf kan saya Senpai? Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri? Nama saya Eren Yeager." jawab Eren

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Levi

"Tidak? Saya hanya sangat mengidolakan anda? Jadi saya hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri saya kepada anda?" jelas Eren

"Hanya itu" tanya Levi dingin

"Y-ya" ucap Eren terbata-bata

"Tch. Membuang tenaga!" ucap Levi sinis. Eren yang mendengarnya sangat terkejut.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapanku, kau hanya menghalangi!" ucap Levi sambil melewati Eren. Eren yang merasa dirinya tidak diperlakukan dengan baik langsung menghadang Levi.

"Tch, ada apa lagi?" ucap Levi

"Hey! Apa maksudmu! Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkenalan karena kau ini adalah idolaku! Tapi kau memperlakukanku dengan tidak baik! Padahal kau ini siapa! Hanya SENPAI dan ANAK TERHEBAT di sekolah ini!" ucap Eren mengebu-gebu, ia sangat marah

"Sudah selesai bicaramu! Lagipula aku tak mengharapkanmu menjadi penggemarku atau bukan! Menyebalkan!" ucap Levi sinis sambil berjalan melewati Eren dan meninggalkan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Termasuk Eren dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasa SMA Scouting Legion pulang dengan cepat. Kesempatan ini dipergunakan dengan baik oleh seorang gadis yang bernama Mikasa. Ia ingin segera pulang dan membantu orang tuanya. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya tidak terwujud, sebab dengan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Terpaksa ia harus berteduh dulu di sekolah.

Setengah jam ia berteduh, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Ia mulai merasa bosan, sepertinya keinginannya tidak bisa terwujud, padahal ia sudah sangat berharap. Tapi tidak ada kata menyerah baginya, ia terus berpikir untuk mencari cara supaya bisa samapai kerumah dengan aman dan selamat.

"Hah!" gumamnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut menumpang payung bersama temanku" pikirnya. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling. "Sial sekolah sudah sepi! Ah! Seharusnya aku membawa payung! Bagaimana ini" pikirnya

"Tch" suara itu membuatnya Mikasa tersadar dari pemikirannya. Suaranya tepat di sebelahnya. Mikasa langsung menoleh,orang itu pun juga menoleh. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah payung.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang yang bernama Levi itu.

Mikasa langsung tersadar. Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang terlintas di kepalanya, tapi sayangnya? Apa ia harus melakukan ini?

"Nama Senpai Levi bukan?" tanya Mikasa datar

"Ya" ucap Levi singkat

"Beg-gini, saya sebenarnya ingin pulang lebih cepat, tapi sayangnya hujan tidak reda-reda. Sudah setengah jam saya menunggu, tapi hasilnya tetap sama" ucap Mikasa ragu-ragu

"Lalu?" ucap Levi datar

"Lalu, kalau saja tidak terjadi hujan saya bisa langsung pulang dan membantu orang tua saya?"

"Apa urusanku?" ucap Levi datar

"Urusannya adalah bisakah Senpai membantu saya?" ucap Mikasa penuh harap

"Membantu apa?" ucap Levi menoleh

"Bisakah saya meminjam payung anda? Atau mungkin sepayung dengan anda? Hanya sampai pertigaan saja?" ucap Mikasa lancar namun penuh harap

"Huh? Itu bukan urusanku! Lagipula pertigaan cukup jauh dari sini, dan kau tahu sendiri kalau ini sedang hujan?" ucap Levi datar sambil membuka payungnya

"Saya mohon Sen-pai? Karena hanya Senpai harapan saya? Lagipula saya tidak aneh-aneh? Saya hanya ingin pulang dan membantu orang tua saya?" ucap Mikasa lagi dengan penuh harap, walaupun baginya perkataan tadi sangatlah tidak cocok untuk kepribadiaannya

"Sebegitu pentingkah itu?" ucap Levi sambil menatap Mikasa

Mikasa hanya mengangguk.

Levi hanya menatapnya. Lalu ia mendekat kepada Mikasa sambil memegang payungnya. "Ayo" ucap Levi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoho...Maafkan saya bila ada typo atau lainnya? Maklumlah Penulis Baru (tapi tidak terlalu baru)


	2. Chapter 2

**Menyamar**

 _(Kita bisa temukan wajah asli ini)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebegitu pentingkah itu?" tanya Levi

Mikasa hanya mengangguk.

Levi hanya diam, lalu mendekat kepada Mikasa. "Ayo!" ucap Levi

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang merasuki Levi. Tidak seperti biasanya ia melakukan ini. Sepayung dengan orang lain, dengan perempuan pula, bahkan namanya pun tidak diketahui Levi.

Entah kenapa kali ini Levi menuruti perintah orang lain begitu saja, orang yang tidak dikenalnya lagi. Padahal perempuan ini hanya kesusahan untuk pulang karena hujan dan minta sepayung dengannya. Bisa saja Levi tidak memedulikannya lalu pergi, tetapi rasanya ada yang janggal bila Levi meninggalkannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, mereka masih berjalan. Memang, pertigaan yang mereka tuju cukup jauh. Levi mulai merasa risih ketika melewati jalan yang tergenang air, karena air itu mulai memasuki sepatu mereka berdua.

"Cih!" sesal Levi

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa

"Apa kau tidak rasakan? Genangan air ini mulai memasuki sepatu!" jawab Levi

Mikasa hanya diam. Ia juga merasakannya, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?

"Lebih baik, kita berteduh dulu di halte itu!" perintah Levi

Mereka pun menuju halte itu. Levi segera melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Sedangkan Mikasa hanya memerhatikan dan diam, ia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini.

"Hei Kau!" Panggil Levi

"Mikasa!" ucap Mikasa. "Namaku Mikasa"

"Ya..Baiklah, Mikasa? Ada apa? Kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Levi

Mikasa hanya menunduk.

"Aku tidak suka perkataanku hanya di dengar saja tanpa di tanggapi!" ucap Levi

Mikasa menghela nafas. "Ok..Sebenarnya saat ini aku merasa sangat canggung, dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?" ucap Mikasa

"Hah? Canggung? Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Aneh!" ucap Levi sinis. "Yang harus kau perbuat itu adalah menunggu hujan dan melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kakimu!" perintah Levi

"Ya..Aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat tanpa Senpai beritahu! Tapi aku tidak suka menunggu!" ucap Mikasa

"Kau tidak suka menunggu?" tanya Levi

"Hm! Aku bukan orang penyabar?" jelas Mikasa

"Begini yah? Mulai sekarang lebih baik kau belajar untuk bersabar! Karena, kau tidak akan pernah bisa maju bila tidak ada kesabaran!" nasihat Levi

Mikasa hanya diam.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Mereka masih berteduh di halte itu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Ini membuat mereka bosan dan kedinginan, apalagi untuk Mikasa, ia sangat tidak kuat jika kedinginan.

Levi mulai melihat gelagat aneh yang di timbulkan oleh Mikasa.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Levi

"Ha..ah! Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Mikasa gugup

"Tch! Jangan bilang kau kedinginan?" lirih Levi

Mikasa hanya menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kau mendekat kepadaku!" ucap Levi

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Mikasa binggung

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya! Menyebalkan!" bentak Levi

Mikasa akhirnya menurut. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan kakak kelasnya.

"Ini" ucap Levi ketika Mikasa mendekat

"Jaket?" ucap Mikasa binggung

"Ya..Ada yang salah?" tanya Levi

"Ti..dak! Terima kasih Senpai!" ucap Mikasa sambil mengenakannya. Ia pun kembali duduk di sebelah Levi.

Hujan belum berhenti sama sekali. Ini membuat Mikasa mengantuk. Tanpa sadar, ia tertidur di pundak Levi, ini membuat Levi terkejut. Tapi Levi tidak tega membangunkannya, pasti ia sangat lelah.

Setelah sekian lama berteduh, akhirnya hujan pun berhenti. Levi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera membangunkan Mikasa. Mikasa langsung tersadar dari tidurnya, tapi rasanya seperti ada yang salah dari tubuhnya. Begitu kaku dan dingin.

Levi yang sudah bersiap-siap langsung menyadari ada yang salah dari Mikasa. Ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Tch! Ada apa lagi ini! Kau begitu menyebalkan!" ucap Levi

"Ma..af, Senpai. Saya sangat minta maaf!" ucap Mikasa meminta maaf

"Tch!" ucap Levi sambil menyentuh kening Mikasa. Sangat panas, ia sedang demam ternyata.

"Ya sudahlah? Kau pegang payung ini? Dan aku akan mengendongmu?" ucap Levi datar

"HAH! Mengendongku!" ucap Mikasa

"Ya? Ini memang menyebalkan? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kita tidak pulang sama sekali!" jelas Levi

"Ta..pi" . "Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Cepat!" potong Levi

Mikasa pun menurut. Wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

"Dimana rumahmu!" tanya Levi

"Setelah pertigaan, belok kiri, lurus saja, sampai jalan corps berhenti di rumah nomor 25.

Setelah mereka melewati rute yang telah di katakan oleh Mikasa. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah nomor 25. Levi segera mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Tok..tok!" ketuk Levi. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang diyakini oleh Levi adalah ibu dari Mikasa membuka pintu. Ia sangat terkejut ketika Levi menggendong Mikasa.

"Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Levi. Wanita itu segera mempersilahkannya. Di dalamnya ia bertemu dengan pria paruh baya yang di yakini Levi sebagai ayah dari Mikasa.

"Dimana kamarnya?" tanya Levi. Wanita itu menunjuk arah kamar Mikasa. Levi segera menuju kamar itu.

"Tolong ambilkan teh hangat dan air panas serta handuk kecil, juga tolong ganti bajunya" pinta Levi. Setelah semuanya telah dilakukan, Mikasa dibiarkan beristirahat. Levi diajak oleh orang tua Mikasa untuk ke ruang tamu.

"Nama saya _Ackerman_ , anda bisa panggil saya Tuan Ackerman. Dan ini istri saya, Nyonya Ackerman." ucap Tuan Ackerman memperkenalkan diri. "Dan namamu siapa, nak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Levi. Levi Ackerman" ucap Levi datar.

"Ackerman?" gumam Tuan Ackerman.

"Pastinya Tuan binggung, sama seperti saya, saya juga merasakannya" ucap Levi

Seketika hening terjadi. Ini membuat Levi kesal.

"Lebih baik saya pulang." ucap Levi

Ini membuat kedua orang tua Mikasa salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau anda pulang diantar oleh supir kami?" tawar Tuan Ackeman.

"Hah! Tidak perlu! Saya bisa pulang sendiri?" tolak Levi

"Ayolah? Anggap ini sebagai balasan kebaikan kamu oleh anak kami?" bujuk Nyonya Ackerman.

Akhirnya Levi hanya mengangguk. Ia juga sangat lelah saat ini.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan Levi memikirkan kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Sangat aneh baginya. Mengapa ia hari ini sangat aneh? Tidak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, ada yang hilang darinya. Jacketnya masih berada di Mikasa!.

.

.

Mikasa sudah membaik daripada kemarin. Tetapi ia tetap belum di izinkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk bersekolah. Ini sangat membuatnya bosan.

Ia memandang seisi kamarnya, tatapannya terhenti di sebuah barang yang asing baginya.

"Punya siapa itu?" pikir Mikasa cukup lama. "Ahh! Itu punya Levi Senpai!" ucap Mikasa. Bagaimana ini, ia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Mikasa.." ucap Nyonya Ackerman

"Haah..Ya Ma?" jawab Mikasa kaget

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Nyonya Ackerman sambil mengelus rambut Mikasa

"Ya beginilah Ma, membaik?" jawab Mikasa sambil tersenyum

"Syukurlah! Kalau begitu, Mama dan Papa pergi bekerja dulu yah?" pamit Nyonya Ackerman

"Baiklah..Hati-hati yah.." ucap Mikasa

"Ok! Kamu juga hati-hati yah dirumah!" ucap Nyonya Ackerman. Mikasa hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu rumah. Mikasa langsung menuju pintu rumah.

Ketika pintu dibukakan. Mikasa langsung terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang. Siapakah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Ok! Cerita ini masih bersambung yah.. Maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan dalam tulisan maupun cerita.


End file.
